


“Good Luck”

by Evzys



Series: Team E-Scope Post-Show oneshots [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Roommates, Takes place post-show, Team E-scope, eva/izzy is a background ship btw, how the fuck do people tag these things, like I’m tagging it cuz it’s there but it’s only mentioned in one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evzys/pseuds/Evzys
Summary: Eva and Izzy seem to think they can dictate what Noah does or doesn’t tell people, and since he lives with them, he figures he actually does live under those rules.Or: Through no volition of his own, Noah attempts to ask Owen out on a date.
Relationships: Eva & Izzy & Noah (Total Drama), Eva/Izzy (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Series: Team E-Scope Post-Show oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802218
Kudos: 30





	“Good Luck”

For all the things he could admire or praise about his roommates, it was right about now where Noah despised them with every single atom of his very being. He didn’t know why on Earth he thought telling Izzy and Eva he still had feelings for Owen was a good idea. Sure, neither were the kind to tell someone’s secrets, Izzy due to loving the mysteriousness of keeping things to herself, Eva due to the fact she couldn’t care less about ratting people out. But they were also both the kind of people who took it upon themselves to decide what secrets you don’t get to keep. So here he was, stuck staring at the black screen of his turned off phone, Izzy sat next to him with her arm hooked around his shoulders with Eva leaning on the couch cushions behind him, replacing half of his original back support with her forearms instead.

“So,” Eva began.

“So?” Noah asked, trying to feign some last minute innocence, though the look on Eva’s face confirmed his fate. No trial, straight to the guillotine it was then.

“So, you're going to call Owen. You’re going to ask him out on a date. He is going to say yes.” Eva finished, and the stern yet aggressive tone she delivered it in almost made him believe her. Not that it convinced him to even turn the phone on though.

Still, Noah considered Eva’s seemingly foolproof plan for a moment. Save for the fact that Owen was indeed the fool who could ruin that plan, because there really wasn’t any guarantee Owen would say yes, no matter how confidently Eva said it. So instead, Noah offered a plan he liked much better, “Or, I could disappear under mysterious circumstances and never be seen again.”

Izzy laughed, propping up her legs on the coffee table and crossing them as she leaned into Noah’s side, “Yeah, well, Noah, as much as I’d love to help ya do it, you’ve got a number to call.”

“Or I could die just right now, on the spot, sudden organ failure caused purely by my will alone.” He snarked back. That sounded much more appealing than having to have this conversation for one more minute anyways, the idea of having the conversation they insisted he started being the only thing he hated more.

Izzy laughed again, before her voice went low and serious, or as close as serious Izzy could sound to Noah after the things he’s seen her do and say, “Not even death is gonna get you outta this one, buddy.”

“If you don’t call him I will.” Eva added onto her girlfriend’s threat. With that, she grabbed for his phone, which he pulled to his chest in a panic.

In response to this, Izzy shoved the entire weight of her body against him, toppling them both onto the couch as she grabbed at her goal. In response to this, Noah held it out of reach of the redhead, able to at least protect it from Izzy. He knew he couldn’t keep it from Eva though, who had the high ground being the only person not currently in the wrestling match on the sofa. Using this advantage, she grabbed his outstretched arm with one hand, and reached to seal his doom with her other when the phone’s screen lit up, buzzing with an incoming call.

She examined it for a moment, before snickering, “Good luck.”

Izzy sat up with ease, clearly having had the upperhand in their little game of keep-away, making this even more evident when she pulls him up with her. Noah checked his phone, groaning internally when he saw Owen’s contact listed alongside the droning buzz. Wonderful, a call from the person he was literally just trying to avoid calling. Still, ignoring him would only make him feel guilty, so he took a deep breath and tried to pretend he was doing literally anything else before this as he answered.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh, haha, hey buddy! You actually picked up!” Owen’s sweet, bubbly voice came from the other end of the line.

“Yeah, why would you call if you didn’t think I’d respond?”

“Oh, huh, I guess you’re right.” Noah would almost peg Owen as nervous at that moment, had he not been actively trying to avoid reading way too deeply into everything Owen said.

Noah side-eyed Izzy as she giggled beside him, continuing without any mention of it, “Anyways, you need something?”

“Uh, yeah! Well, kind of? You see, I was wondering if you wanted to like, maybe go on a date with me? Or something?” For a moment, Noah was sure he was dreaming, but digging his nails into his leg proved both painful and real. Yep, this was happening.

“Sorry, what was that?” Noah squinted, trying to focus in fear he had somehow misheard.

“Gah, sorry, I know this is like, super random and stuff! I just, you know, have kinda, maybe had a crush on you for like, a while now and thought, hey! I could give it a shot!- Haha, crazy right?” Owen laughed, already brushing over the topic.

Now that the actual offer was out though, Noah couldn’t just let it go. He was bad at the whole, genuinely-showing-emotions thing, sure, but it wasn’t like he didn’t really, actually want this. He just wasn’t good at actually getting it himself. “No, no, I just, you want to go… on a date with me?”

“Would… you… want to?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah I would.”

“Oh, great! Super great actually! Like, super duper incredibly great!”

Noah huffed a sigh of relief, the biggest hurdle already past, “So uh, did you have something in mind?”

“... Crap, well, funny thing I… kinda did this on impulse so I didn’t think of what we could do if you said yes.”

“How about, let’s just get coffee or something together. We could go to the café you showed me, the one with the hot chocolate you like?”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah that sounds perfect! You’re a genius, man!”

The idea was hardly genius, but Noah found himself appreciating the comment all the same, likely because he knew Owen meant that, “Thanks, I try,” He said instead of that, “Sometime Friday work for you? Around five o’clock, maybe?”

“Perfect! See you then!” Owen’s grin could be clearly heard in his voice, despite the lack of a visual element to the talk. Owen hung up first, and Noah immediately deflated, carried through the conversation by nerves alone against the urge to abort mission.

“So, how’d it go?” Izzy asked, a cheeky smirk on her face as Noah realized the two hadn’t left the room.

“I have a date on Friday.” Noah said, but it was only half in response to Izzy, half so to let him sink in that he did, in fact, have a date on Friday. With one of his best friends. Who he had been crushing on like some lovesick teenage girl for what felt like ages now.

“YEAH!” Izzy’s cheers broke him from that realization, tugging him into standing on the couch with her as she crushed him in a hug.

“‘Bout time!” Eva added, in the slightly different tone where Noah had learned to mean she was kidding.

Noah rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle, “Alright, alright, mission complete. Now Izzy, please, I can’t go on said date if you send me to the hospital with a few broken ribs.”


End file.
